


One Drunken Night

by TheRogueWriter



Series: One Drunken Night [1]
Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M, Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueWriter/pseuds/TheRogueWriter
Summary: What if Lola wasn’t the one that ended up spending the night in a Hollingsworth man’s bed the night of their chaotic girls night gone wrong?
Relationships: Frankie Hollingsworth/Hunter Hollingsworth
Series: One Drunken Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174787
Kudos: 4





	One Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N Yael’s non-binary storyline is moved up in this)

“I’m sorry I went into the closet with Tiny.” Lola sighed softly.

“Sorry I pushed you in there. I just… I get insecure sometimes because of sex stuff. I haven’t… it’s not been a priority for me, but now I’m in a relationship and it’s confusing.” Shay admitted with a sigh.

“I understand.” Lola assured. “I got so mad because I miss you guys. You never want to spend any time with me anymore because of your boyfriends, and the one night that is supposed to be for us, you two invite a whole party without telling me.”

She hugged the pillow in her arms closer and stuffed a large chip into her mouth to stop her from babbling more.

“Lola, I am so sorry. That wasn’t my intention. Or Frankie’s, I promise. We’re just happy and… that can make us forget stuff sometimes and be bad friends. We’ll make an effort though, I promise.” Shay told her seriously, reaching out to rest a hand on her arm.

“Thank you, Shay.” The blue haired girl smiled and shifted closer on the bed to hug her friend close. “Hey, where’s Frankie?”

“I think things went kind of bad with her and Jonah tonight.” Shay admitted, face showing how awkward she found it. “I saw Miles bringing chips and stuff into Hunter’s room so I think her brothers are trying to cheer her up.”

“She’s so lucky to have such nice brothers.” Lola sighed wistfully before eating another chip.

“This avocado stuff is good.” Shay told her, eating some on a chip.

“It’s for your face.” Lola chuckled and threw a chip at her which made both women laugh.

* * *

“I’m so stupid.” Frankie sighed before taking a long drink from her fourth wine cooler.

Normally Miles wouldn’t have facilitated his siblings drinking, but his sister had almost burned down her room and her sad puppy eyes had convinced him to just this once. She had been steadily drinking them to try to drown her worry for the future of she and Jonah. Hunter was also drinking quickly, wanting to get the most out of it before Miles changed his mind.

“I thought guys wanted sex.”

“Most do.” Hunter chuckled, taking a drink of his own.

His nose wrinkled at the flavor, but it was what they had so he kept drinking.

“Some guys get freaked out by being a girls first time.” Miles told his sister, trying to be comforting.

“Some only want a woman who’s never been with anyone else. There are entire forums about it online.” Hunter told them with a smirk.

“Ew.” Frankie’s nose scrunched in disgust at that. “So some guys only want virgins and some only want non-virgins? How does that help?”

“Well if he turned you down, it’s probably that he wants a non-virgin.” Her twin told her with a shrug.

“So what? I’m supposed to just go have sex with someone? Then it’ll be fine?”

“No.” Miles told her sternly. “Frankie, you’re awesome. You don’t need to do anything like that. If you’re ready for sex, that’s fine, but don’t have it to keep someone and especially don’t have it with a rando just to keep someone.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Frankie sighed and took a big drink of her wine cooler. “You’re such a good guy, Miles, why can’t Jonah be like you?” She asked with a pout.

“I am one of a kind.” He chuckled, patting her thigh encouragingly.

She smiled some at that before leaning in to kiss him. Miles and Hunter were both stunned by that, Hunter chuckling as Miles’ eyes went wide. He pulled away and gave a small laugh.

“Ok, I think that’s enough to drink for you.” He told her playfully.

He didn’t hold it against her, people did strange things when they were drunk.

“Just let me finish this last one.” She requested, holding up the drink she had in hand to show him that it was only half full.

“Fine.” Miles told her, giving her a stern look to say that he meant it just being one more.

He finished his own and put the bottle in the empty chip bag so it would be easier to throw out without getting caught later.

* * *

After his siblings finished their last wine coolers, Miles went to throw them away, adding the junk food wrappers on top. When he got back to Hunter’s room, he found that Frankie had moved in a big pile of her clothes. She was showing them to Hunter piece by piece to get his opinion on if Jonah would like her in them. He told his siblings he was going to turn in for the night before heading off, ignoring Hunter’s look for help with a smirk.

It was Hunter’s room so he was pretty much stuck there as Frankie went through her clothes.

* * *

“Mom hates this one… it probably means it’s good, right?” Frankie asked as she slipped on a black tank top that framed her boobs really well and hugged her body.

Her mother hated it on her and almost always told her to go change when she wore it. She looked at herself in the small mirror Hunter had before turning to her brother.

“What do you think?” She asked, giggling some for no real reason.

Hunter shifted a bit uncomfortably and shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. He was already a pretty horny guy, add alcohol into the mix and it was elevated. He was caring less and less that this was his sister, his _twin_ sister, changing in front of him. He had always known she was conventionally attractive, he would have to be blind to not see that they all had good genetics. He just hadn’t really thought about her as a woman before, she had always been his sister.

He was trying to hold on to the knowledge that she was his sister and he should not be turned on by her as hard as he could.

“Oooh, and these short shorts. Emphasis on the short.” She chuckled, picking up the high waisted hot pink short shorts she hardly ever got to wear.

The first time Diana saw her wearing them was when she was rehearsing a dance number. Frankie thought her mom would have a heart attack.

“Maybe a white top would go better with these… but he does prefer dark colours so maybe the black would be better.”

She hummed and looked at herself again before shrugging. She slipped her bottoms off, bending forward to grab them once they were off. Hunter found his eyes glued to her ass, the purple panties doing very little to hide anything. He felt a throb from below and looked down, cursing the traitorous appendage.

Frankie pulled on the shorts and looked in the mirror, having to get on her tiptoes to see them on her.

“My butt looks seriously good.” She smiled proudly.

She then turned to Hunter and did a turn. Not seeming to notice that his hands were over his lap.

“Does it look good?” She asked him, waiting for an answer this time.

Hunter just shrugged.

“I don’t know. I guess? My wardrobe is pretty much all black, Miles is better with this kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, but Miles isn’t here and you’re my twin. We made a promise to tell each other the truth after the whole nudes scandal and dad thing, remember?” She asked with a soft sigh.

“Yes, I remember. I just don’t know what you want me to say, Frankie. I’m not good with this stuff.” He sighed back, groaning internally.

He hadn’t meant to make her upset, he was just very out of his depth right now and wanted very badly for her to leave so he could take care of his problem.

“Just tell me if I look hot.” Frankie informed him like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Her twin choked on his own spit at that, even more unsure what to say now.

“Oh my god, seriously. Ok, fine, would you like it if Yael wore this?” She rephrased, getting annoyed at him not answering what she thought was a simple question.

“Yael doesn't… even before sh- _they_ started dressing more androgynous, they didn’t wear stuff like that.”

“You are seriously so hard.” Frankie groaned, plopping onto the bed.

That unfortunate use of wording and the fact that from this angle he could see right down his sister’s shirt, made him groan as well and shift away. Frankie turned her head to him and furrowed her brows, moving to lay on her stomach as she looked at him.

“What’s up with you? You’re acting weird.”

“Nothing, I’m fine. You have your outfit picked out, can you just go?” He asked, making a point to not look at her.

“Why can’t I sleep with you?” She asked with a pout, shifting closer.

“Sleep with-? N-no, Franks, I… you should go back to your room.”

“Why?”

“Because I have a boner!” He admitted to her.

They both paused then, Hunter blushing up to his ears while Frankie just looked at him in surprise.

“Oh, wow.” She commented before moving to sit in his lap. “Why can’t Jonah be like that?” She sighed with another pout.

“Frankie!” Hunter exclaimed when he looked at her straddling him.

“What? You’re my brother. I can sit on you, change in front of you… I can even kiss you.” She told him with a shrug.

To demonstrate her point, she leaned in and kissed him. He was surprised by the kiss and they were both surprised by how nice it felt.

They let it linger for a moment, neither of them pressing into it but neither pulling away.

Frankie ended up moving first, kissing him again while shifting closer. Hunter’s hands moved to her thighs as he let out a soft moan.

With his hands no longer covering himself, Frankie slipped forward in his lap and felt the tent in his pants. She gave a soft moan of her own and began grinding down on him without really thinking.

All thoughts of this being wrong and how they should stop flew out of their heads, all they cared about was how good this felt. They were both very drunk and horny, Frankie had anticipated to have had sex that night and Hunter has been seeing a half naked woman for the past hour.

Frankie found that Hunter was actually a really amazing kisser, something in the back of her mind registered that he might be even better than Jonah, but her brain wasn’t really functioning fully. She let one of her hands tangle in his soft hair while the other slowly trailed down his chest.

Hunter kept his hands on her thighs, not wanting to press boundaries by moving them. He massaged Frankie’s thighs, letting her set the pace.

She bit his bottom lip harshly before soothing over it with her tongue. She trailed the hand out of his hair, letting it slink down his chest to join her other hand at his waist. She grabbed the hem of his shirt before pulling it off of him.

This separation would have been the perfect time for their brains to realize what they were doing, but Hunter’s brain couldn’t even start before Frankie was pulling off her own shirt.

He was in awe of her, though he had seen her in just her bra not that long ago. To see it up close, however, was something else to behold. So hold he did. His hands trailed up from her thighs to caress her breasts over her bra.

“You can take it off me.” She whispered to Hunter, punctuating her word with a sultry grind down on him.

He moaned, grinding up on her while happily moving his hands around to her back. He was actually pretty good with bras, not fumbling and nervous like virgins were usually portrayed. He unhooked her bra before slowly pulling it forward.

He was captivated, staring with his mouth slightly open at every inch of skin that was slowly uncovered for him. When her naked breasts finally came into view, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss along them. His shaft was throbbing for her, for the breathtaking sexiness of his twin.

Frankie moaned softly, letting her head fall back to give him more space. The feeling of her hair softly trailing along her naked back mixed with the soft kisses to her breasts made her feel warm and content. She had a passing thought that she’d die happy if this was the last thing she felt.

Hunter took his time, using his lips and tongue to map out his sister’s chest. Every so often he would gently scrape his teeth over a spot of the soft flesh and her hands would tighten on him.

She had taken to holding his left shoulder and his hair once more. Each time he did it, she’d pull him closer.

He had been so caught up in the moment that Hunter had actually forgotten what had started this. That was until a small bite to Frankie’s left nipple made her grind down on him hard.

The more intense friction caught his attention and his energy was renewed. He kissed her chest faster, adding more and more bites. Frankie was exhilarated by it, grinding on him faster while pressing her chest to his face.

She let her right down move from his shoulder to the top of his pants. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his top button before pushing the zipper down. She wasted no time in slipping her hand in to wrap around his shaft.

“Fuck, it feels so good having my hand around your big cock.” She moaned, already starting to shallowly stroke him.

The filthy words from Frankie’s lips got rid of the last of his patience. His hands went down to her shorts and yanked them open.

Frankie giggled slightly and kissed Hunter once more before moving off of him.

“Take off your pants.” She directed.

She moved to lay onto her back, quickly shoving off her shorts and panties. Hunter did not need to be told twice, he got his pants off and threw them across the room. He then moved to hover over Frankie, resting his hands on either side of the pillow under her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him close.

She smiled up at him, biting her bottom lip. He found himself smiling back and even gave a soft chuckle.

“You are so gorgeous.” He whispered.

“Yeah, well, you’re handsome.” She whispered back.

They stayed like that for a moment, it was the closest thing to sober they had that night. Even still, they weren’t looking at their twin. They were looking at each other, past everything else and just into the soul of each other.

Frankie broke it first, pulling him down for a sweet kiss that quickly turned heated. She bucked up against him and moaned loudly when his hard shaft rubbed against her clit. He moaned as well, the warm wetness of her feeling amazing.

Hunter began kissing down her body, only stopping to place soft kisses to both of her nipples before continuing down. Frankie watched him curiously, unsure what he would do. Hunter stopped when his shoulders were between her legs. He looked at Frankie’s vulva, biting his bottom lip as he leaned in to give an experimental lick to her center. The soft, long moan that came from her lips was a good sign. Her legs also moved around his neck.

He was unsure if that would be good for him going forward, so he moved her legs down some, guiding her to wrap them around his ribs. He got settled between her legs and began exploring more. He focused on the small nub, licking it softly at first.

He got a great reaction from that, so as he pressed two fingers inside her, he softly sucked on it. Frankie arched up under him, legs tightening around him while her hands tangled in his hair.

“Yes, Hunter, Yes. Please don’t stop.” She panted.

He felt a rush of adrenaline and arousal at those words. He shifted closer and began working his tongue harder. He thrust the two fingers inside her faster as well, scissoring them open as he did so. Frankie moaned out louder, switching one of her hands to grip the sheets.

This was incredible. It was better than anything she had felt before. She had gotten herself off before and it had felt fantastic, but this was more than that. Her body felt pleasantly warm and she was getting shocks of pleasure every time his tongue flicked over just the tip of her clit and when his fingers brushed over the bundle of nerves inside her.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long before her pleasure was mounting.

“Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, Hunter.” She chanted, toes curling as her legs tightened around him.

He was very glad he had decided to move them because he was unsure if he would have been able to breathe if they were still around her neck. He didn’t know enough to know how close she was and she didn’t have enough control of her brain to warn him.

Finally her hand tightened in his hair as well as the sheets and she tightened around his fingers as her orgasm overtook her. Hunter looked up and was once more in awe of Frankie. Her back was arched, head against the pillows, gorgeous chestnut hair fanned out around her. She looked like a painting that he wanted to stare at forever.

Her back eventually returned to the bed and her body jolted every so often. He figured those were aftershocks of her orgasm. He slowly stopped and pulled out his fingers before removing his tongue. Frankie panted and relaxed, legs slipping from around him to lay on the bed as well.

Hunter stayed where he was, watching Frankie. He was painfully hard but he didn’t want to push. So he waited to see what Frankie would say, if she wanted to do more or if he’d be taking care of this himself.

It felt like an eternity for him, even though it was only a couple minutes. Frankie came back to herself though and looked down at him. She wrapped her legs around him again and used that to pull him up. She looped her arms around his neck while she leaned in for a passionate kiss. He happily kissed her back, letting himself settle against her.

“I want to feel you inside me.” Frankie whispered against his lips.

“Fuck, you are so fucking sexy.” Hunter moaned, grinding against her more.

“Prove it.” She smirked back.

He nipped her bottom lip and kissed over it before pulling away so he could position himself. He put himself at her entrance and slowly pressed in, gently holding her hips. She bit her bottom lip, looking down at where they were connected. It was fascinating to her and captivating to him.

He stopped once he was all the way in, knowing if he moved this would be over too soon. Hunter took some deep breaths to calm himself down as Frankie softly kissed along his shoulders.

“Your cock is so big.” She hummed.

“Franks, you’re not making this easier.” He groaned, moving to hide his face in her neck.

She just giggled and nuzzled him. She didn’t do anything else though, deciding to let him move when he was ready. He began kissing along her neck and shoulder so she happily kept the soft kissing going along him as well.

Hunter eventually started moving, going slow at first. Frankie moaned softly and nipped at his shoulder as she moved her hips against him. She let her hands trail over his back, mapping out the lines of him. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist, humming at how good it felt having someone between them.

“You are so sexy.” Hunter moaned, moving a hand down to caress her leg.

“So are you, Hunter.” Frankie hummed, tightening around him.

His hand tightened on her leg at that and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into her harder. That made Frankie moan out, eyes fluttering as a spark of pleasure rushed through her.

“Oh, yes, please keep doing that.” She gasped.

“I will if you do.” He said back with a small chuckle.

“Deal.”

Frankie tightened around him again and moved down on him. He thrust into her harder, moving in to kiss her heatedly. She tangled one hand in his hair and let the other one trail along his back. Hunter kept one hand on her thigh while the other one loosely held her hip. His thrusts got faster which only made their moans louder.

Frankie moved back on him to meet each thrust, getting harder and faster with them as her pleasure mounted. His pleasure was mounting as well and he was caring less and less about leaving marks on Frankie. His hand on her thigh was definitely a firm grip but she did not care at all. She was starting to kiss and bite at his neck so she didn’t care either.

She grabbed Hunter’s hand that was on her hip and guided it up to her breasts. He didn’t need more instruction than that to start playing with her boobs. They were soft and warm, he thought he could spend hours learning every inch of them if he was allowed. He moved to start kissing and biting them all over. It earned him louder moaned and Frankie’s nails along his back so he took it as a good sign.

Frankie’s toes curled as she felt her second orgasm approach. Her legs tightened around Hunter as she moved her hips faster. She arched up under his mouth, pressing her chest against him more.

Hunter happily moved his other hand to also play with her breasts. He knew she was close and that only drove him to work harder to bring her over. He kept thrusting harder into her while lavishing her chest with attention.

It wasn’t much longer until Frankie bit into Hunter’s shoulder to quiet herself as she came. She tightened around him more than he even thought possible as she came. The rush of wetness mixed with the tightness around his shaft had him falling over the edge.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as he moaned out his release. Frankie held onto her brother, rubbing his back idly as they both came down. They were panting and covered in sweat, but both held blissed smiles.

Hunter finally pulled out of Frankie and laid beside her. She hummed happily, pulled the blankets up, and cuddled up to him to sleep.

“I love you.” She mumbled, already starting to fall into sleep.

“I love you too.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

He fell asleep soon after, arm wrapped around her as the alcohol and after effects of his orgasm soothed him to sleep.

* * *

The twins slept soundly through the night, content and satisfied. Their unconscious minds were happy and enjoying existing without consequences. But one can only sleep for so long.

“Hunter! Come on, time to get up. The girls won’t leave us any food.” Miles called through the door as he knocked.

The knocking jarred the twins to the world of consciousness, but it was slow going. They were both hungover and had some soreness from their physical exertion the night previous so it was taking awhile.

Miles knocked again and Hunter groaned.

“Shut up!” He yelled back, rubbing his eyes.

Miles just laughed at that, finding brotherly joy in him being hungover.

“Come on, your hangover will feel better after you eat.” He assured Hunter while letting himself into the room.

As soon as he walked in he looked at the bed and he stopped with wide eyes.

“Oh my god.”

He could clearly see Frankie and Hunter were naked since the blankets were only covering from their waists down. He immediately shut the door and turned to face it to give them privacy to get changed.

Frankie and Hunter had woken up enough to realize what happened and both started worrying.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Oh my god.” Frankie exclaimed, climbing out of the bed and scrambling to get clothes on.

Hunter rushed to get dressed as well, heart thudding as he remembered what had happened the night before. He couldn’t believe he had had sex with his sister, his _twin_ sister.

“What happened after I left?” Miles asked them.

He didn’t really want to know, but he knew he had to know. Without knowing his mind would run wild and he wouldn’t be able to help his siblings through this since they were clearly freaking out. He sincerely hoped it was just something like they got too hot in their sleep and took off their clothes without realizing. He was aware that was a long shot, but he was still hoping.

“We, we were drunk and, and Frankie was trying on clothes, then we... we... and, and, and then,” Hunter stammered through it, trying to get his mind to calm down enough to speak.

“We had sex.” Frankie finished for him, turning around to face her brothers once she was fully dressed.

She had made sure to put on a T-shirt and pants to try to compensate for her previous nudity.

“Sex?!” Miles exclaimed, hands going into his hair. “Like... like **_sex_ **sex?”

“Like neither of us can call ourselves virgins anymore, sex.” Frankie told him, nervously biting her lip.

Miles glanced at Hunter to make sure he was dressed before slowly turning around. Just in case Frankie was still naked he wanted to give her plenty of time to stop him from seeing. He let out a small breath when he saw they were both closed.

“I... I can’t believe this happened.” He admitted, hands still in his hair as he tried to think.

“We can’t tell anyone.” Frankie told them. “No one, ok? We would never be able to go back to school, mom would have a heart attack, and dad would actually kill us.”

Even though they were sure she hadn’t been literal with her use of “actually”, all three of them paused to think about their dad. He had hurt Miles for very trivial things, if it came out that his twin children had been sexually intimate with each other, it would ruin any future political career he’d try to have and would most likely kill any business ventures either. The three shuddered slightly because they knew the reality that him getting mad enough to actually harm them for this was highly likely.

“We tell no one.” Hunter nodded.

“It was a mistake, a drunken mistake. Everyone does stupid things when they’re drunk and you... you guys probably thought it was another person. That had happened multiple times to me while drunk or high.” Miles promised them to try to soothe his siblings.

Frankie and Hunter looked at each other, both remembered saying each other’s names during their entanglement. They had been aware of who they were with.

They quickly looked away though and nodded.

“Yeah, ok. We forget about this. We pretend it didn’t happen, it’s... it’s a drunken thought in the past.” Frankie told them.

Both of her brothers nodded and she took a deep breath.

“Ok. I’m going to go shower and then have breakfast with my friends.” She told them before heading out or the room quickly.

“You should shower too.” Miles suggested to Hunter.

“Yeah, good idea. I Uh... I’ll see you down there.” He told his older brother before heading into his bathroom.

* * *

As the twins stood under the water of their showers, they were finally able to take a pause to come to terms with what had happened the night previous and catalogue their battle scars.

Frankie’s breasts were covered in small hickeys. She knew from experience with Winston and Jonah that they’d be gone in a day since there hadn’t been enough force behind them, but for now they were a constellation that marked the path of Hunter’s talented mouth across her. She found herself slowly dragging her soap covered hands over them, shivering slightly at the pleasant sensation of it.

Hunter washed his neck and worked down to his shoulders, wincing when he felt a thud of pain. He looked over and saw a dark hickey on his shoulder, sticking out dramatically against the rest of his pale skin. His mind provided him with the memory of how he got it, from where Frankie’s teeth had sank into him when she came on his cock. The memory sent blood rushing south.

Frankie let her head fall back under the water and felt her hair tickle her back again. The water made it feel different from the night before, but it still felt good. Without her really thinking, her hand trailed down her torso.

Hunter shook his head to try to rid himself of the memory. He was forgetting it, he had to forget this. He washed his hair and then stood under the water as he stretched out in an effort to feel more normal. Once more he winced when he stretched his shoulders back. He reached back to touch his back, feeling the thin lines from Frankie’s nails there. She had really marked him up and he wasn’t finding himself upset by it. He glanced down and found a certain part of him really wasn’t upset about it. It was going to be awkward enough to see Frankie without having to hide a boner. He let his hand go down to start stroking himself.

Frankie’s fingers worked on her clit and relaxed her back against the wall of the shower. Her other hand trailed over her body, softly teasing herself with gentle touches. She kept getting flashes of the night before but that only served to turn her on more. Her fingers ended up moving down to press inside herself. She bit her lip to stifle her moan as she began working them inside herself; the wetness of her own excitement and Hunter’s cum still inside her made it easy to move her fingers. She pinched her nipple with her other hand and shuddered at the pleasure.

Hunter worked his hand on his shaft quickly, wanting to cum quickly so it wouldn’t be obvious what he had done in the shower. He stood under the water, letting it cascade over his body. He couldn’t help his mind from thinking of Frankie, Of feeling her, of making her moan. He knew he shouldn’t, but he rationalized it by saying if he tried to think of other stuff it would just take him longer. So he told himself he would think about it just this once to bring himself to completion, and then he would never think of it again. Once he allowed his thoughts to fully be taken up by his gorgeous sister and their activities from the previous night, he knew it wouldn’t take long. He was already leaking precum. He thought of her in his lap, grinding against him and commanding him. He thought of those dirty things that slipped from her lips, from her gorgeous lips. He remembered her tightness around him like a vice, and when he remembered her calling out for him when she came on his tongue, he came as well. He bit his lip hard to quiet himself, though he couldn’t deny he had wanted to moan out for her as he did.

Frankie pulled the shower head down and held it close to her clit. She gasped at the extra sensation, loving how it electrified her body. She pumped her fingers faster into herself, knowing it wouldn’t be long now. She let her mind trail off, letting it provide her with whatever it chose to get her to her goal. She didn’t really notice when it turned from generic stuff like shirtless guys and some porn clips she had seen to Hunter.

“Hunter.” She moaned softly without thinking.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized what she had said, but before she could pull the shower head away or anything, her orgasm overtook her. She gasped in surprise and turned to cover her mouth with her arm.

Once her orgasm ebbed away, she removed her fingers and quickly finished cleaning off. She put the shower head back, turned off the water, then stood there for a moment to collect herself. She felt a rush from her orgasm and a certain confidence that she hadn’t really had previously. She didn’t think too much about it, though, just got out of the shower.

After drying off she slipped into a light sweater and some pajama pants before heading downstairs. Hunter was standing in the kitchen with Miles and her friends eating a bowl of fruit, his hair was wet as well.

“You guys even shower together.” Lola chuckled. “I wish I had a twin.” She pouted.

“It’s not always a positive thing.” Shay reminded. “You’d have to learn to share.” She teased.

“I can share.” Lola defended, taking the strawberry out of Shay’s hand to eat.

“Yeah, That proves it.” Shay laughed.

Frankie was happy they didn’t seem to notice anything was different with them. It helped her to calm down and eat some fruit as well. She and Hunter happened to look at each other at the same time, they held the gaze for a moment before they both looked down.

Frankie quickly pulled out her phone and texted Jonah, saying they had to talk. She was honestly surprised when she got a response back almost immediately. It didn’t take long for them to set out a time to meet, deciding Degrassi would be a good neutral ground. She suspected it also had to do with the fact he was probably already there for the play.

In the back of her mind she vaguely registered that she probably would have previously thought immediately of him being with Grace. She didn’t this time though and didn’t pay much attention to that quiet thought.

“I Uh, I’m going to bring some of this to Jonah. He’s working on some stuff and after last night I think we need to talk.” She told them.

“Talk?” Miles asked, brows raised at her.

“Yeah, talk.” Frankie nodded. “I should probably apologize for almost burning him alive.” She chuckled softly.

“I can drive you.” He offered.

“I’ll be ok, I don’t want to leave Lola and Shay here bored.” She assured, turning to smile at her friends to get them to agree with her.

She knew Miles was worried about what she would say to Jonah, but she wasn’t an idiot. She just knew they needed to talk, that she needed to remember her boyfriend who she loved and had intended to have sex with the night previous.

“Actually, I should probably head out soon. Tiny invited me to go on a run with him.” Shay admitted.

“Yeah, I promised I’d help at the restaurant today. You guys should come for lunch though, you can bring Jonah and Tiny.” She suggested.

As much as she wanted time with her friends, she knew that sometimes she’d have to make exceptions for their boyfriends too. She could still hang out with them.

“I’ll ask him.” Frankie nodded.

“Is that lunch invitation for everyone?” Miles asked playfully.

“The people who behave, Yeah.” Lola smirked back.

“Counts you out.” Hunter teased his brother.

“Oh shut up.” Miles rolled his eyes with an amused smile and pushed him.

“Everyone is welcome.” The blue haired girl assured them.

“You’re such a great friend.” Frankie smiled and hugged her.

“I know.” Lola beamed, pulling Shay into the hug as well.

* * *

Frankie made a plate for Jonah and got dressed while Lola and Shay got their stuff together. She put on something that covered the hickeys on her chest but didn’t draw attention to the fact she was purposefully covering up. She then did her makeup and said “bye” to her friends.

“I’m driving.” She informed Miles, taking the keys from him as she walked past.

“Need to brush up so you don’t fail again?” He teased while following her.

“There were extenuating circumstances.” She defended.

“If you say so.” Miles smirked, climbing into the passenger seat of his car.

Frankie got in the driving seat as Hunter slipped into the back seat. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to go or not, but everyone else was leaving so he just followed. Neither of his siblings seemed to mind, which he was glad for. He knew things would be weird between he and Frankie for awhile, but he hoped they could just forget it and get past it.

Frankie began driving them to school, making sure to do everything right. Miles just chuckled, his sister was a perfectionist always.

“I’m not going to tell him.” She finally said, not looking away from the road.

“What?” Miles wondered with furrowed brows.

They had been traveling in silence since they left their home, so the sudden comment confused him.

“Jonah. I know you’re worried I’ll tell him, but I won’t. I’m not stupid, Miles. And _I’m_ the one who said we have to keep it quiet.” She reminded.

“I know, just... I thought you could use some support.” He shrugged.

Frankie didn’t believe him, but didn’t push it. Both of her brothers were stubborn and she didn’t think that had suddenly changed now.

They finally got to Degrassi and she saw Jonah waiting on the front steps for her. She parked a bit away from him in the side parking lot and turned to her brothers.

“You’re both staying here.” She told them sternly.

She paused for a moment to give them a serious look before she got out, took the plate of food from Miles, and headed to Jonah.

“Hey. I Uh, I brought you pancakes and fruit.” She said with a small smile as she handed it over.

“Thanks.” He nodded back as he took the plate.

He was aloof as always, it looked like he didn’t want to be there but that was pretty normal so it didn’t deter Frankie.

“I wanted to apologize for last night. I was... I shouldn’t have tried to force or guilt you into something you weren’t ready for. I was so blinded by my desires that I lost sight of what should have been more important, which was communication.”

Jonah was honestly surprised. He had thought Frankie would try to shift focus to he and Grace again or actually break up with him. Her taking responsibility and apologizing hadn’t been something he was expecting, he found himself being proud of her maturity. He smiled softly and nodded.

“It’s not that I don’t find you attractive or I don’t think about... _that_ , it’s just that I don’t know that that’s where we both are in our relationship.” He tried to explain to her as best he could.

He wasn’t always the best with words and he felt Frankie had a way of twisting them when he did speak, so he wanted to be careful.

“And I respect that.” Frankie assured him. “I just...” She faltered some and took a deep breath.

She walked over and sat on the side of the stairs as she tried to collect her thoughts. Jonah followed and sat beside her.

“Do you not want to have sex with me because you think I’m a virgin?” She finally blurted out.

Jonah sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

“Frankie, I just said that I don’t think we’re there. This has nothing to do- Wait... because I **_think_ **you’re a virgin?” He asked.

It had taken him a moment to realize since his first reflex was to chastise Frankie, but once he realized the wording he couldn’t stop himself from pointing it out. Frankie blushed brightly, not having noticed her slip.

“Frankie, have... have you had sex?” He asked her.

Frankie knew she should say no, say that he was looking too far into her words. She knew that... and yet;

“Yes.” She admitted softly. “We... we were drunk and we regretted it as soon as we realized what had happened. We swore to forget it and not talk about it again.”

“Who was it?” Jonah asked before he could stop himself.

They had briefly talked about their past sexual activities, but hadn’t gone too in depth. Jonah thought his would freak Frankie out and assumed she hadn’t really done anything herself. To hear that she had had sex with someone else and he didn’t know about it made him feel weird, he didn’t let himself think that it could be jealousy. He didn’t get jealous, Frankie did, he had nothing to be jealous about.

“He... he’s like a brother to me.” Frankie ended up saying.

She didn’t want to lie to Jonah but she knew she couldn’t tell the truth, so she decided to get as close to the truth as possible. Jonah thought for a moment before his eyes went big.

“Winston?! You had sex with Winston?” He asked loudly.

Frankie shushed him and looked around to make sure no one heard.

“We were drunk.” She reminded. “I made him promise to never tell anyone about it, not even Shay and Lola know.” Her eyes ended up trailing to the car her brothers sat in, looking at Hunter through the window. “It was just one time, just once.”

Jonah was sat there in shock. He was utterly surprised that Frankie had kept something like this from him, he told himself it was only surprise, not jealousy. He had to admit he could see why she would keep it to herself; he had done many things when he was still getting messed up and he hadn’t told them all to Frankie or even Becky when they were together.

He was still processing everything when Grace leaned out of the front door.

“Are you done? The lights aren’t going to adjust themselves.” She called to him.

“I should let you get back to play practice.” Frankie said as she stood. “We’ll talk later, yeah?” She asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, Uh... Yeah. I’ll text you when we’re done.” He nodded as he stood.

“Cool. I love you.” Frankie told Jonah and kissed his cheek. “Have a good rehearsal, and share the pancakes with Grace, I know you both forget to eat when you’re working.” She chuckled before heading off to the car.

Jonah went up to Grace, still clearly surprised.

“Your puppy brought you food.” She commented when she saw the plate.

“It’s for both of us. She said she knew we forgot to eat when we were working.” He said and handed the plate over as he headed in.

Grace took it and looked after Frankie in surprise before heading back in to work, figuring it was an off day or something.

“Things are settled with Jonah.” Frankie told her brothers as she buckled up. “We’re ok and we can all put last night behind us. We’ll never talk about it again.”

“Agreed.” Miles nodded, getting his seatbelt on as well.

“Agreed.” Hunter mumbled while sitting back in his seat as well.

He still felt kind of weird, but he could do it. He could forget what happened, he could focus on the future and never talk about what happened between he and Frankie again.

They could do it.


End file.
